


A Healer's Affection

by silencedancer



Series: Chi-Blocker Police Unit [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop!AU. Lu Ten is a chi-blocker for the Republic City police force and Noatak is his lover who also happens to be a waterbender healer. Lu Ten tends to go to Noatak for his healing instead of one of the healers that works for the police force for personal reasons. Takes place in a universe where chi-blockers are a part of the police force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healer's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a preview of my cop!AU where chi-blockers have always been part of the Republic City police force. Here I've given the Lieutenant the name of "Lu Ten" because I just can't call him "Lieutenant" here. 
> 
> Written as a late birthday fic for plotdesigner on tumblr who asked for a fluffy h/c fic. Somehow it ended up as smut and fulling a prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo card on DW. That prompt is "kissing away pain".

“Lu, you know, if you went to the police healers right away instead of waiting to come to me, you’d have less scars. Time matters when it comes to burns,” said Noatak as he focused his attention on a particularly nasty burn on Lu Ten’s shoulder.

“You have a better healing touch than most of them. Besides, I trust you.”

Noatak smiled slightly and said, “You just like coming to me because you get a little extra attention afterwards. Sometimes I wonder if you get hurt on purpose.” He looked up at Lu Ten and winked.

“I wasn’t the only one burned by that firebender. You should remember that us chi-blockers need to get in closer than the metalbender cops. Plus we don’t have their armor.” Lu Ten chuckled and continued, “Besides, you love my scars.”

“I love you, Lu.” Noatak returned the water he was using to the bucket at his side and smiled again. “There. It still needs to heal a little bit more and you’ll have a scar, but there’s only so much I can do to hasten the healing.”

“I know that.” Lu Ten smiled, turned around to face Noatak and leaned in to kiss him. 

After returning the kiss, Noatak touched Lu Ten’s burn lightly and kissed it gently. Lu Ten moaned and ran his fingers through Noatak’s hair as he leaned into the kiss. His scar still hurt slightly, but Noatak’s kisses always seemed to make things better.  
Noatak pulled Lu Ten closer and left little kisses down the chi-blocker’s arm. Then he smiled deviously and gently pushed Lu Ten down onto the bench that they were sitting on and kissed the side of Lu Ten’s neck while un-doing the buttons on the man’s uniform.

As soon as the buttons were undone, Lu Ten shrugged off his jacket and put his arms around Noatak, stroking the other man’s back. Moaning slightly, Noatak moved his lips down Lu Ten’s chest, kissing every single scar on the chi-blocker’s chest as he hooked his fingers under the waist bands of Lu Ten’s pants and underwear. Once Noatak reached his partner’s belly button, he slowly pulled both down to free Lu Ten’s cock.

Noatak smiled deviously and said, “Oh, look who is ready for me.” He chuckled and licked the pre-cum off of Lu Ten’s cock and squeezed it gently with his hand. Lu Ten moaned and grabbed Noatak’s hair, tugging on it gently. Grabbing the chi-blocker’s hips, Noatak took the other man’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it tenderly. 

Lu Ten moaned, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the waterbender’s lips on his cock. He ran his fingers through Noatak’s hair and Noatak grabbed Lu Ten tighter with his hands. Noatak continued to work on chi-blocker’s cock and soon Lu Ten raised his hips and gasped, as he orgasmed. The waterbender swallowed Lu Ten’s cum and sat up, grinning like he had just won something.

“Oh, I love you Noa…,” said Lu Ten as he opened his eyes and looked up at Noatak, “I really do.”


End file.
